


Everything's Better in Texas

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New city, new faces, new everything. <br/>And after one day of breakfast, Nico's life changed. </p>
<p>It all started with a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Better in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting sent messages on Tumblr because "people fromt he south don't have any accents" so here's a bit of a foreword:
> 
> I am from Houston, Texas. I currently live in Austin, Texas. The only time i did not live in Texas was when I was six and seven years old. (I was in Florida.) 
> 
> I have visited San Antonio and Dallas to see family. I would go to Galveston at least once a month in the hot months. So yes, I’ve met many people. I’ve seen many places. I know my state. And I’m quite proud of my state. Nico’s school is heavily based on my own, here in Austin. Now, I’m going to explain this:
> 
> People have accents. People in Texas can sound very, very southern in some parts. Others may only have a slight lilt to their words. And some of us have watched enough television or are enough of a grammar freak to want to say things grammatically correct. (I rarely say “y’all” because of this.) Much like Hispanic people. I don’t have the Mexican accent unless I get really upset and it slips into a few words. My mom and gramma have a more subtle one after being here so long. My stepdad and honorary uncles have heavy accents because they only know basic English. 
> 
> Some white people here can sound Californian or extremely southern. This is NOT a cliche I’m writing because I see it on movies or something. I purposely decided to have Will have a slight accent because I love the idea of that sexy southern dialect in Will’s voice. Just like I like the idea of an irish accent in my Titanic AU. 
> 
> If anything is incorrect in this story, it would be my depiction of New York because I’ve never been to New York.

It was rather terrifying to be in a new state. Nico had no relatives nearby, no friends. By some wonderful miracle, however, he found out that his father’s old coworker- a man Nico had never met- lived in the city as well. He was younger than his father, but much older than Nico.

The man had recognized Nico because he apparently looked almost identical to his father. Nico simply had a slightly darker tone to his skin. Of course, Nico had asked his father to verify. The last thing he needed was some random man trying to kidnap him.

It was nice to get out of the university. After a week and a couple days of being so far from home, it was nice to get out and see the small city. He had been feeling so stuck and so homesick, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to survive another week, much less the next few months.

Again though, it was a miracle that Nico had run into this man. He had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a childish smile. He had a beard which varied between blond and brown hair. “Yeah, it was pretty hard for me when first I came down here,” he was telling Nico as they ate breakfast at a diner. Breakfast at a diner. That had to be a paradox if Nico ever heard one.

Nico chided himself for tuning the man, Lester, out. He focused again. “-so lonely. I’d get lost. Thankfully though I came back. I remembered the layout. I can drive you around.”

“Thanks. It means a lot,” Nico answered with a smile.

“Have you made any friends?” Nico looked up from his waffles and arched an eyebrow. “Ah, that was a dumb question.” Nico smiled and rolled his eyes and continued to eat. “You know who you’d really get along with?” he suddenly said excitedly.

“Um… no?” Nico answered, wincing.

“My son! He’s about your age, maybe a year older.” Nico hesitated, unsure of whether he really wanted to bother trying to make friends. He was never really good at it. His dad would tell him it would change when he got to college, that there would be a whole new variety of people, and some of them would be like Nico. So far, though, no such luck.

He chewed carefully, trying to figure out to explain. “I don’t… really get along with people my age.”

Lester was scrolling through his phone. “Trust me, Will gets along with everyone. He’s a good kid. Works hard, smiles a bunch, pretty smart.”

“Are you trying to help me make a friend or get a boyfriend?” Nico joked.

Lester however shrugged. “I mean, if you go that way, that could work too.” Nico started choking on his waffle and Lester glanced at him. “Was that inappropriate?” he questioned as Nico coughed away. Lester pushed his orange juice toward him and Nico drank from it, half choking. “You look red. Did I hit a nerve?”

“I was choking,” Nico muttered.

“Yes, but why?” Nico frowned and forced himself to hold Lester’s eyes. “Look, I know we’re in Texas, but I’m pretty liberal myself. And the city is pretty lax about it too.” Nico didn’t answer, but he lowered his gaze to his food. “Okay, here’s my boy. Try not to fall in love with him.” He slid his phone over.

Despite his discomfort, Nico was curious. He leaned over and looked at the picture on the screen. His eyes widened. “Whoa,” he breathed.

The guy in the picture was wearing a dark blue button up cowboy shirt with black embroidery. He had a black cowboy hat and a wide smile. His eyes were lighter, yet more intense than his father’s and he had a heavy sprinkle of freckles along his cheeks. His blond hair was long, the tips glinted enough to look like they were glowing with the sun setting behind him. His skin was tanned like he spent a lot of time in the sun. And considering the south had _a lot_ of sun, he probably did. And he had a dimple.

“Told you,” Lester said, pulling Nico from his observations. Nico’s face flushed and he looked up at Lester who had a smile on his face.

Nico groaned and hid his face. “I.... The thing is…. My… dad, he….” Nico sighed in resignation.

“Ah,” Lester said, looking at him curiously. “He doesn’t know.” Nico shook his head. “Didn’t you ever date?” Nico shook his head. “Ever? Anyone?”

“No,” he answered, a little defensively. “I didn’t like girls, and I wasn’t about to try going out with a guy, I’m not crazy.”

Lester chuckled. “Ah, don’t worry. I’ll introduce you.” Nico’s eyes widened.

“Wait. _He’s-?”_ Lester nodded. “Wh-He? How, I mean- how did you find out?”

“For one, parents always know. Sometimes we ignore it. Some because they don’t want it to be true, others because we want our kids to come tell us themselves, some because they’re scared they’re wrong and they’ll offend their kid. I knew. But Will told me around the beginning of high school.”

Nico stared at the picture. “And… was he scared?”

“To tell me? No. We’ve always been close. School however…. Well there were good and bad days.” Nico nodded and returned to eating his food. The man in the picture looked a lot different from Nico. Frankly, Nico didn’t think it would work out as a friendship, much less a relationship.

It was cliché, but Nico considered himself broken. Empty, forever in pain yet unable to feel it or stop it, misunderstood, rejected. Broken. Irreparable. The boy in the picture looked whole. Happy. What good could come out of trying to force that to happen?

“You can swipe to see the other pictures,” Lester said with his mouthful. Nico glanced at him and cleared his throat. He used his clean hand and swiped. The same wide, dimpled smile but this time next to a girl who had reddish brown hair with green tips. He had his arm over her shoulders and she had her arms crossed, her head slightly tilted upward as she smiled. “His best friend.” Nico swiped again. This time he was on a bucking horse, one hand up, the other clasping the reigns, and still he was smiling.

“He rides horses?”

“Bucking horses. For show.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “Isn’t that… dangerous?”

“He enjoys it.” Nico nodded and looked back at the picture. He swiped again and saw Lester with Will and a kind looking blonde woman. “Naomi. His mother. She sings karaoke when we go out to eat.”

Nico felt a strange tug in his gut. Will had his whole family. Accepting and proud of him. He hadn’t even met the guy and he already felt a slight hatred for him. And yet, he was curious about him. He wanted to know if he was real. If he was different when a lens wasn’t pointed at him.

Nico slid the phone back and continued to eat. After a few moments of silence which Nico hadn’t realized were silent because he was so occupied by his rushing thoughts, Lester asked, “Would you like to meet him? At least to make a friend.”

Nico shrugged. “Sure.”

***

Lester was a horrible driver. The pickup truck had a standard gear shift and Nico would jolt forward each time Lester changed gear. He looked at the city as it passed and stared at the glimmering building made of floor to ceiling glass windows. It looked like each building was made of crystal.

Suddenly Lester turned and they were making their way down a more solitary street with houses that were spaced out. They had yards and driveways which was fascinating to Nico, who had spent his time looking at duller buildings and tight complexes in New York. While there were some glass buildings and a few trees here and there, and of course a park, it was nothing like what he was seeing now. The wide green spaces, the breeze that passed and relieved him from the heat, the yards littered with toys or barbecue grills.

Lester pulled up to a house that looked like it was made of dirty, white wooden boards. He cut the engine to the truck and Nico hopped out, looking at the small garden in front of the windows. Lester walked up to the house and unlocked it.

“Anyone home?” he called.

“Lester?” Nico heard a soft slightly raspy voice call. “Hon, where’ve you been?” The blonde woman Nico had seen in the picture came into the living room, her hair pulled back from her face with a clip. “Oh. Hello. I’m Naomi.” She held out a hand and smiled.

She had a heavy Southern drawl, unlike Lester. “Nico. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Solace.” He shook her hand.

“That accent. You from up north?” Nico nodded. “Well what brings ya down to good old Texas?”

“Um, college,” Nico answered, chuckling nervously. “It’s a long story.”

“Well then I guess you’ll have to stay for lunch then and tell it to us,” she said with a smile. She turned away. “Would you like anything to drink? Coke? Sweet tea? Lemonade?”

“Um, no I’m okay, thank you.” Nico looked at Lester who smiled encouragingly and gestured forward. Nico followed Naomi and glanced at the cozy house. There was a tattered couch in the living room, a flat screen, a few pictures on a long wooden table, a tall lamp, a coffee table. And the hallway was covered in pictures. A tree was drawn under it, connecting them. Then the kitchen.

It was bright. The sunlight came in through a window by the sink, giving the kitchen a welcoming glow. Naomi pulled out a Coca-Cola and handed it to Lester who immediately began to drink it.

“So, you’re the son of that coworker my husband had?” she asked as she eyed Nico. Nico nodded. “How is your pa?”

Nico hesitated a moment before realizing what she meant. “Oh, he’s okay. It’s a little weird being so far away, but… I think I need this.”

She nodded, her hazel eyes glistening, the crow’s feet at the sides of her eyes giving her a permanent happy look. “Will? Honey, come ‘ere, we got a visitor!” she called. She gestured to the dining room which was connected to the kitchen. “Well, why don’t y’all take a seat over there, I’ll get some snacks for ya.” She smiled and turned away.

Nico heard clacks on the wooden floor- footsteps. “What’d you say, Momma?” he heard a voice say.

Nico turned before taking a seat and his lips parted in surprise. He was dressed in dark jeans, cowboy boots, and a plain white shirt. Crystal clear blue eyes flitted over to him, widening before he was greeted with that photogenic dimpled smile. “Oh, hi. I’m Will.” He held out his hand.

“Nico,” he answered, taking his hand cautiously.

“I used to work with Nico’s father,” Lester said tilting back in his chair. “Nico’s going to college over by the avenue.”

“Oh, really?” Will asked. “So you’re from up north?” Nico nodded. “I go to the college downtown. Drivin’ it’s maybe ten minutes away from yours.”

Will didn’t have as strong an accent as his mother. But it was there. It was in the soft and gentle drawl he gave his vowels, the clipped, cut off end to the word “to” and the way he didn’t pronounce the g at the end of words. It was heartwarming.

“Oh. Cool. I don’t know the city very well, so….” Nico was trying to explain that he had no idea what college he was talking about or what exactly was considered downtown.

Instead, Will interpreted it as an invitation. “Oh, that’s no problem! My dad can show you around.”

“Actually,” Lester said. Nico could hear the smile in his voice and immediately tensed. “Why don’t you take him? I’m a little tired. Be back in time for dinner.”

“We just had breakfast,” Nico said.

“Go out and get lunch. Get back for dinner, we can all talk together. It’ll give Naomi time to make her delicious oven baked chicken.” Naomi seemed to catch on to Lester’s plan. She was suppressing a smile, or rather failing to, and looking at the two expectantly.

“Well I don’t mind. Nico?” Will questioned.

“Um. Okay. Sure,” he said.

“Okay, let me just get my shirt.” Will left and when he came back he had on a plaid light blue long sleeve button up. Lester tossed the keys to him and Will tilted his head outside. Nico frowned and nervously scrambled after him. He got back into the truck and Will started the truck.

He pulled out of the driveway and started down the streets, shifting gears much more smoothly than his father had. The turns were smoother, timed just right. “S’there anythin’ you want to see first?”

“Um, no. No, not really. Just wherever.”

Will nodded and drove down the busy streets with ease. “Is it much different from where you’re from?”

“A lot more space,” Nico answered looking out the window.

Will chuckled and continued to drive. “You mind gettin’ a little dirty?” Nico turned to give him a questioning look and Will glanced over and smiled. “Ever ride a horse?” Nico shook his head. Will smiled ever wider.

Nico noticed he had a habit of pushing his tongue against the back of his teeth when he smiled. His eyes scrunched up and he’d wrinkle his nose a bit. Each time he smiled it was like he’d just heard the funniest joke in the world.

“I’m guessing we’re going to ride horses?” Will winked and kept driving. Meanwhile Nico had to remember how to breathe.

It was a terrifying experience to ride a horse. It was even more terrifying to see Will get into an arena on one that began bucking, trying to throw him off. Nico had to look between his fingers most of the time.

After horses, they’d gone to see the other animals in the open market. It smelled like manure and Nico didn’t like it, but Will didn’t seem fazed. Nico saw chickens and hens for the first time. He’d never actually seen one up close like that before. Then Will took him to a park where the grabbed ice cream and Will questioned him about how he came to Texas and how life was in New York and why he chose to go so far away.

Nico hadn’t meant to spill every detail about his life to a stranger, but Will had a way of asking and listening and _caring_ that had Nico talking and talking until his voice felt hoarse. That’s how little he ever really talked to anyone. A long conversation usually ended up with Nico having a hoarse voice.

They’d walked around the shops downtown and people watched, all the while with Will asking Nico questions, offering input on certain things, and a lot of laughing. That was more surprising than the excessive talking. The way Will managed to make jokes that had Nico laughing nearly every other time he spoke.

They stopped by a fast food place Nico had never seen back in New York and Nico switched the conversation to Will. He felt he was hogging up the time, and surely Will wanted time to tell his own story. Will told him that he’d picked up his accent after being raised by just his mom for so long. That it had been difficult to be without his dad for so long, especially during his awkward middle school years. Nico noticed he didn’t mention coming out to his father in high school.

“I’ve always been close to him. Even when he was in New York, workin’, I’d message him. So s’not like he was gone. It just sure as hell wasn’t the same as havin’ him here in person.”

Nico thought over his words carefully as he sipped from the cup of Coca-Cola he’d taken with him after lunch. Then he spoke, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them. “You’re lucky you’re so close to your dad. It seems like you can tell him anything and he’d… he’d understand.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s about right.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t have that with my dad. I’m not scared of him. I just feel I don’t know him well enough to know what I can or can’t say or… admit.”

“Admit?”

Panic seized Nico’s chest and he shook his head. “I’m just saying you’re lucky. He cares.”

“Yours does too. I’m sure of it. If he didn’t, I don’t think you’d be at a private school down here.” Nico glanced at him and saw the lack of a smile on Will’s face for the first time. It was replaced with concern and sympathy. But his words were filled with sincerity.

Nico decided to try again. “I don’t know. I feel like he’s not too proud of me. As a son.” Will raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I’ve never even dated. Aren’t teenage boys supposed to… I don’t know, date a lot?”

Will laughed aloud and shook his head. “That’s not important. It keeps you outta trouble.”

“Easy for you to say, you probably dated at least once. You’ve had the experience.”

Will heaved a sigh and shrugged, smiling at the view of the buildings. “Well, yes. But it was pointless.” Nico frowned. “I dated this girl, but… I never really liked her. I just dated her because I thought I was supposed to. She liked me and everyone told me to ask her out so I did. I didn’t really understand what it entailed. Then a few years later I tried again, but… nothin’. It’s not somethin’ you can force to happen.”

Nico hummed and nodded. Will wasn’t spilling. Nico wouldn’t either.

They walked some more, laughed some more, spoke some more. This time about likes and dislikes, personal pleasures like reading or singing, and things they wanted to be able to do.

As they drove back, the night was settling in and the radio was playing softly in the truck. Nico felt a lot more comfortable than he had a handful of hours ago. “Hey,” he said as Will drove. “You said you like singing. Can I hear you?”

Will chuckled and Nico imagined a rosy tinge filled his tanned, freckled cheeks. “You sure?” Nico nodded, feeling a smile break across his face. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much all day, but oddly, he didn’t mind. Will groaned and bit his lip. “Alright….” He turned up the radio and changed the station a few times before he recognized a song. Nico waited and Will began to sing.

It was beautiful. It had the gentle drawl of his words, a slight rasp, sweet and smooth. He only sang a verse and the chorus before slowly letting his voice trail off. When Nico remained silent, he glanced over and let out a nervous laugh. “Did I kill you? Tell me I ‘idn’t kill you.”

Nico blinked rapidly and cursed himself for being so stupid. “No, no not at all! I’m sorry, it’s just. Wow. That was incredible.”

“Why thank you, New Yorker.” Nico chuckled softly and looked out the window as they pulled up to the house.

They went inside, and the moment Nico stepped in, Lester exclaimed, “Well look at that! He’s smiling! All I was able to do was make him choke on a waffle.”

Nico’s eyes widened and Will came up behind him. “Aw, that’s nothin’. You shoulda seen when he was laughin’.” He walked over and kissed his father and mother on the cheek. “I’m gonna get some chips. You want anythin’, Neeks?”

“Uh, no. No, thanks.” Will disappeared and Lester gave Nico a knowing grin. Nico scrunched his face up and looked down.

“Oh honey, leave the poor boy alone. It’s only been a day,” Naomi said softly beside him. “You hungry, hon? I couldn’t make my chicken today, but there’s some ribs. You’ll jus’ have ta come again if you wanna try my chicken.” She winked.

Will came back with a bag of chips. “Oh yeah, I forgot you were supposed to make that, Momma. Well, you heard her, you’ll have to come over again.”

“Th-that’s fine,” Nico said. Will smiled at him.

It was a smile that made Nico feel good. He felt good for being able to make Will smile. He felt like receiving that smile was like receiving a prize. A prize Nico could be proud of. He wasn’t sure why, since Will was always smiling. If anything, Will should feel like he won a million gold medals for all the times he’d made Nico laugh and smile. Still, that one smile made a million butterflies burst in his stomach.

“Just let me know when you want to go home, Nico,” Lester said softly from the couch. He had a serene smile on his face.

***

Nico had spent the school days texting Will between classes. He talked on the phone with him every night while sitting outside by a cluster of trees that overlooked the entire downtown area. The area he had spent all day at with a wonderful blond, freckled, blue eyed cowboy.

He had managed- with minimal help from his father- to put a down payment on a motorcycle halfway through the week. He wanted to surprise the Solace family by simply stopping by that weekend instead of having Will or Lester drive up to get him.

But that Thursday, he got a phone call from Will. It wasn’t their usual talking time, but Nico still answered.

“Hello?” he questioned.

It was quiet aside from the subtle static. “Um. So. My dad. He told me he told you,” Will said softly. Nico felt his stomach drop. “Hello?” Will said when Nico didn’t answer. “D’you hear me?”

“Yes,” Nico breathed.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, he told me.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me anythin’?”

“I figured you’d tell me on your own….” Will hummed and Nico bit his lip. “I mean, it’s not bad. I don’t know why you’re upset-”

“Because somethin’ tells me you being my friend is just out of pity.” Nico stopped walking mid step. “My dad tells you high school was rough and you with your northern liberal views feel bad for me and decide to be my friend. And that’s not fair.”

Nico stared at the pavement ahead of him. People were walking to their classes, and a few gave Nico a glance, but no one sneered at him. There was plenty of space to walk. “What are you doing right now?”

Will hesitated before answering. “I have to cut the yard. Why?”

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Nico hung up and started for his dorm hall. He was done with his classes for the day, so why not take his motorcycle for a spin. He put on the helmet and revved the engine. Then he took off, with a few people looking after him and his noisy bike.

Nico had always loved motorcycles. They fascinated him. And despite the limited space in New York, when his friend and first crush would take him to Montauk, it gave Nico a chance to use a motorcycle. It was nice to use one again.

The wind rushed past him, so cold and sharp, he could forget it was still summer. He based himself off of his memory of what was around to make his way to the Solace household. A few moments later, he was pulling up to the house and Will was staring in shock from behind a lawnmower.

As Nico removed his helmet, Will cut off the lawn mower engine and walked forward. Today he was wearing tattered faded jeans that seemed to have permanent dirt stains and run down boots. He had a short sleeved button up that was only buttoned up halfway, causing Nico to turn away and catch his breath. His hair was unruly, shimmering in the afternoon sun.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” he asked. Nico got off and got the second helmet out from under the seat.

He held it out and shrugged. “Let’s go for a ride.”

“On that two-wheeled death machine?” Will asked, with his eyebrows raised up high.

It was a bit amusing. Nico was certain that was the very look on his own face when Will made him mount a horse. “Come on, cowboy. You’ll ride an animal that’s deliberately trying to throw you off, but you’re scared of a motorcycle?”

His plump mouth shifted into a frown. “I like animals. I don’t like machines very much. I don’t trust them.”

Nico scoffed and smiled. “Well, do you trust me?” Will’s eyes lifted from eyeing the motorcycle to hold Nico’s gaze. Nico bit his lip and held out the helmet again. “It wasn’t pity.”

He sighed and stepped forward hesitantly. Nico threw his leg back over and scooted forward for Will to sit behind him. As he sat, he took the helmet and put it on, muttering under his breath. Nico revved the engine and Will’s arms immediately clasped around his torso tightly, his entire body stiff behind Nico.

He couldn’t help himself- he laughed. Before Will could snap at him, Nico took off. He was hyperaware of Will’s arms around his body, the way his fingers dug into him, the way his body hunched against his. He took him up toward his school and turned just before entering. There was a clearing that Nico had seen from the skyline view at the school, and he’d always wanted to go there.

He slowed to a stop and patted Will’s arms. “You can relax now.” Slowly, Will’s arms unclenched. He got off and took the helmet off, giving it to Nico. Nico left the helmets and the bike by a tree and gestured to the grass. He sat, and Will followed.

He took a deep breath and sighed. “Your dad was trying to set us up.” Will made a strange sound in the back of his throat, and Nico looked up at him to see him flushed and surprised. “Originally, he figured we could just be friends. And then I made an offhand joke about dating, but it was supposed to be sarcastic, and he answered it seriously, and…. I wasn’t expecting it, so my reaction… gave me away.

“So I tried not to really react to it. Then he showed me a picture and, again my reaction….” Nico blushed and looked down at his worn boots. “Anyway, the thing is, I never came out to anyone. Ever. But your dad just knew and he was totally cool about it, it threw me off.

“He asked if I wanted to meet you and I figured, there’s no harm, right? I either make a friend, or it goes like any other interaction I’ve had and you end up not liking me at all.” He took a shaky breath. “Then… you had me laughing and smiling and talking more than I ever have before. For the first time, someone actually _wanted_ to know about me and- and listened. And for the first time I wanted to know about them. And for the first time I wasn’t scaring someone away. You weren’t scared of me, you were sarcastic right along with me, you tell me your honest opinion. And it was so refreshing and… amazing.”

He looked up and glanced at Will who was staring at him with such raw confusion it made Nico wonder just how bad it had been in high school. “I didn’t become your friend out of pity okay? I rarely get along with people.”

“So… so you’re… also…?” Slowly, Nico nodded. Will let out  a breath of surprise and laid back in the grass. It was quiet for a long time. Though it wasn’t uncomfortable. They both needed a moment to catch up with themselves. Nico had never blatantly confirmed that question before. Finally doing so left him slightly dizzy.

After a while, Will broke the silence. “Um… so… would you by any chance maybe wanna go out on a date sometime?” Nico looked over at him, rosy cheeked as he lay on the grass and his mouth opened, but he couldn’t form words. His heart was beating through his chest. Surely Will could hear it? All he could manage was a shaky nod of his head. Will smiled, his tongue behind his teeth and his dimple making Nico’s heart stutter. “How about Saturday?”

Again Nico could only nod.

***

This was their fourth date. And still, Nico was terrified. Still, he didn’t know what to wear, what he was supposed to say, how he was supposed to act. Was it just being himself? Didn’t that demean the date? How had he gotten through the other dates? What if Will tried to hold his hand this time? Nico didn’t think he was ready for that. He barely allowed himself to accept himself, he wasn’t sure he could be comfortable with everything it entailed. 

He was sitting by the rock bench in front of his dorm, reading a book, but not really because the knots in his stomach and the swarm of thoughts in his head didn’t let him.

The pickup truck pulled up beside him and Will whistled, catching Nico’s attention. He turned and saw him, dressed in his black button up and cowboy hat. Nico bit his lip and got in. “Nervous again?” Will asked. Nico nodded. He heard Will chuckle softly, not mockingly, but as though Nico’s reactions were endearing. And maybe to Will they were.

This time they went to a fair. There were food trucks and games and stands selling all sorts of trinkets. There was a live band playing Hispanic music in the distance. There were kids running around and families walking and talking, couples pointing out items on display.

“Why are they playing Spanish music?” Nico questioned as he glanced in the direction of the live band.

“Texas has a bunch of Hispanics and Latinos in the population. The culture is everywhere.” Nico hummed and smiled at the sound of the music. It was choppy and crazy and sharp. Not perfect like pop singers, not soft and organized. It was fun. “Come on, we can see ‘em a little closer.”

Nico followed Will to the benches where several people were sitting or standing, watching the band play. The song came to an end and the spokesperson came up to the mic. “ _Bueno, bueno,_ ” he said in Spanish. “ _Que bonito dia,_ what a beautiful day!” He had a slight accent. Where Will’s vowels were soft and slurred, the speaker had sharp, distinct ones. He rambled on in Spanish and then switched to English. “Come, on don’t be shy. You’ll win a prize, _quien quiere premio?”_ He gestured couples over. “Two more, _dos mas!_ It’s okay, it can be two boys or two girls! _Dos hombres, dos mujeres, no importa, andale!”_ The crowd chuckled.

“Hey, Nico?” Will asked. And somehow Nico already knew what he’d ask.

“Uh-uh. No way. I don’t dance.”

“I know you can,” Will said. Nico raised an eyebrow. “Yes, that’s a reference to exactly what you’re thinking. Come on, it’ll be fun. Take a chance, Neeks. Nobody here knows us. And I’ll show you how, it’s not hard.”

Nico hesitated, and slowly followed after Will. “ _Epa!”_ the man said excitedly. The crowd hollered after them, whistling and laughing, though not maliciously. Nico stood nervously beside Will. He could feel his face turning red. But he wasn’t scared. He was never scared when he was with Will.

The man rambled on in Spanish, excited, animated, the crowd cheering. “Okay, the best dancing couple wins, so everyone needs to do their best. I’m looking at you, _muchachos._ ” Will smiled and the man turned to put on music.

“Okay, just follow my lead,” Will said. He held out a hand and Nico took it, much to the crowd’s enjoyment. The first song was lively and exciting. The couples seemed to have the dance in their blood. Will did too.

He took Nico and led him through the dance, which seemed to require a lot of small hops from each foot. He felt ridiculous, but he could only laugh at himself. The music changed, a little more like a sensual rap. The crowd immediately started screaming, encouraging the two of them not to drop out.

Will took over for that one. Nico simply hid his face and laughed. Whatever Will was doing must have been great because the crowd was cheering like crazy. The song changed again, softer, sensual, filled with guitar and a steady beat.

“Is this okay?” Will asked pulling Nico a little closer. Nico nodded. Will began move and Nico couldn’t help but widen his eyes at the movement of his hips. He turned Nico as they danced, kept him pressed close.

“How do you know all these dances?” Nico asked, trying to stamp out some of his giddiness.

“Livin’ here for so long, you gotta learn it. This one’s called bachata. It’s a favorite with teenagers.”

“It’s very personal,” Nico said, chuckling nervously.

“Why do you think it’s a favorite?” Will winked and Nico dipped his head down, trying to hide his blush. The music changed again, back to lively and fast. Will turned to stand beside him and began stepping with his feet, kicking up dirt to the rhythm of the music. The crowd cheered.

“ _Y esta es pa’ mi amigo gringo!”_ the speaker said. “This one’s for you, _guerillo.”_

The music changed to a more American country. Will smiled and immediately changed his dance moves to go with the country song. The crowd loved it. “Come on, New Yorker. You gotta get a little country in you if you’re gonna be down here for the next four years.” Nico laughed and followed after Will’s steps, getting the hang of country easier than he’d gotten the others.

“Alright, alright, _bien!”_ the speaker announced, cutting off the music. He spoke in Spanish and the couples all lined up. Nico noticed that as he lined up with Will, his hand was still loosely locked with Will’s calloused fingers. “ _Pareja numero uno!”_ he exclaimed, his hand over a couple.

A few claps. Then the second pair. Then the third. Then Nico and Will.

The man could hardly get his words out before the crowd was screaming, whistling, and clapping for them. “Oh my God,” Nico said in surprise, his hand tightening around Will’s unconsciously.

The speaker went to the last couple who got little applause and began to laugh. “Alright, friends, we have a winner! _Aver guero,_ what’s your name?”

“Will.” The speaker turned the mic to Nico. “Nico,” he said.

“I gotta say, gentlemen, that was quite the show. Come on over for your prize.”

The other couples returned to the crowd and Nico couldn’t help the laughter bubbling in him. “That was insane, that was incredible, it was crazy and fun, oh my God!” Will laughed and squeezed his hand lightly.

“I told you it would be.”

After getting their prize- which was just a pair of tickets to a show for a man they didn’t know- they went to a food truck to find something to drink.

Nico forgot that he’d been nervous. He forgot that he wasn’t supposed to know what to do if Will held his hand, or that he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to talk about, or that he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. He forgot all of that and simply enjoyed the time talking to Will and laughing and eating.

Later that night, Will drove him back to the dorms and put the car in park. “I don’t remember the last time I had so much fun if I wasn’t with you,” Will said softly.

“Me either,” Nico said. “Thank you. For everything.” Will nodded and Nico started to open the door when Will called his name.

“Nico?” He turned. “I really like you.” Nico felt his breaths cut off. He stared at Will and waited. “I’ve had a lot of fun being with you. And I… I mean, would you… maybe like to… be my… um…?”

Nico began nodding quickly, unable to talk, before Will could stammer the words.

Will smiled and leaned forward. “Can I kiss you?”

Nico gulped. “I’ve never… um… I don’t know how… I mean, I…. I might be bad at it.” He stared into Will’s blue eyes, dimmed by the night, but beautiful all the same. Will scoffed and smiled. He put a calloused hand on Nico’s cheek and pulled him closer.

Nico shut his eyes the second he felt the ghost of Will’s lips against his own. And then they were pressing against his. And they were soft and plump and warm. His lower lip was encased by Will’s, and a million electric currents flowed through him.

When he felt Will’s tongue against his lips, Nico forgot again. He forgot that he was supposed to focus on what to make his mouth do. Instead, he just moved his mouth against Will’s automatically, instinctively as Will kissed him, gently and nervously.

Slowly, Nico’s hands found Will’s shirt and curled around the fabric, pulling him closer. And Nico was lost in the sensation of the kiss, in the electrifying moment of realization. Someone cared about him. Someone really liked him, liked him for who he was. Someone wanted to be with him. And he wanted to be with them. He was happy.

Nico pulled back, breathless, biting his lip as he kept his face close to Will’s. Will’s eyes didn’t open, but a serene smile spread on his lips. “And you thought you’d be bad,” he said, softer than a whisper. Nico gave a breathy chuckle and Will smiled wider.

“I’ll see you later,” he said. He got out of the truck and walked toward his dorm. The truck didn’t pull away until Nico had opened the doors.

His boyfriend didn’t pull away until Nico had opened the doors….

***

“How’s class going? What are you going to do for Thanksgiving?”

“Just stay here I guess. It’s only three days off, not worth the plane ticket back,” Nico answered his father as he sat under the shade of a tree. “Unless you want to come down?”

“Work won’t let me off long enough,” he answered. Nico hummed, not really disappointed. “What about your friend?”

“Will?” Nico questioned, feeling guilty, like he always did when his father asked about him. “What about him?”

“Won’t his family let you spend Thanksgiving with them?”

Nico hesitated. “I mean, maybe. I haven’t asked. They were wondering if you were going to come down here….” Nico didn’t want to spend Thanksgiving at the Solace house if he still hadn’t come out to his father. It just didn’t feel right.

His father hummed. “So, have you met anyone else there?”

“Uh-huh,” he answered. “A few bookworms. There’s a girl from Italy who was asking me what New York was like. My roommate’s cool.”

“Well, you sound better than you did that first week. Happier.”

“I am. Happier. Better.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” There was a slight silence, as uncomfortable as it could get. “Um, I’ll see if there’s anything I can do. If I can go I’ll let you know.”

“Um, okay. Don’t worry though, I mean it’s okay if you can’t, I’m not upset.”

“Okay, Nico. Be careful. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad. Bye.”

Beside him, Will leaned his head against his shoulder. “You okay?” Nico nodded. “You sure you don’t wanna come over for Thanksgivin’?”

“I’m sure. I feel bad enough that your parents know we’re dating when my dad doesn’t even know I like guys.” Nico shook his head. “It’s okay. Really.”

“It throws me off when he calls me your friend,” he said with a light smile.

“Well, we are friends. We’re just also boyfriends.” Will hummed and smiled at him. Nico leaned in and pecked his lips. “It’s not something I want to explain over the phone.”

“I know. I know, I ain’t pushin’. Take your time. It’s somethin’ y’all need to sit and talk about. It’s okay.” Nico smiled and Will leaned against him as they looked out at the city.

A few days later, Nico was surprised to hear a knock on his door. When he opened it, he was even more surprised to see his father standing in the hallway. “Dad. What…?”

“I got time off work.”

Nico felt his heart swell up. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed his distant father until he had him right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I missed you,” he said.

“I miss you too, son.” Nico pulled away and cleared his throat.

He gestured inside and fixed his messy bed as his father came in. He glanced around and Nico turned to say something. But his stomach dropped when he realized there was a picture of Will and Nico on his desk. He stepped toward the desk quickly, pretending to fix some papers, and hid the picture beneath them. “Um, my room’s a mess. Did you want to go eat something? Are you hungry? Where are you staying? How long?”

His father chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, Nico. I’ve got everything under control. Would you like to go eat somewhere? Do you want to invite any of your friends?”

“Uh… no. No, just you and me. I think that’d be nice.” His father nodded. “We can go to Longhorn Steakhouse? It’s super good there. I go there a lot.”

“With who?” his father asked.

Nico stopped himself. “With friends.” His father nodded. “So yeah?”

“Sure.” They left the dorms and Nico followed his father to a rental car he’d brought. During the ride, his father asked about his classes again, about whether he was eating well. Despite having asked him all of it on the phone.

When they got to the restaurant, Nico messaged Will.

_My dad’s here. I don’t know how to tell him._

A few moments later, once the drinks came, he received a reply: _It’s okay if you don’t want to yet darling._

Nico frowned and began to drum his fingers on the table. “You look darker,” his father noted.

“Yeah, I’m outside a lot.”

“What do you do?”

Nico hesitated, trying to talk around his dates. “I hang out by the trees on campus. I visit your coworker. They’re very nice. There’s markets and festivals. And Will sometimes competes in bronc rides.”

“Bronc rides. Isn’t that dangerous?”

Nico scoffed. “Yep. I nearly get a heart attack each time he gets thrown off. But he likes it.” He shrugged and bit his lip as he nibbled on bread. “Um… Dad?”

His stomach was in knots. If he didn’t tell him now, he wouldn’t be able to even eat.

His father hummed as he looked at the menu. “I have to tell you something,” Nico said, training his eyes of the condensation of his lemonade.

“Oh?” Nico cleared his throat. “Are you sick? Is something wrong?”

“No. No I’m okay, I’m perfectly f-fine. Um…. Yeah. I’m okay.”

He still wouldn’t look up at his father. “Then what is it?”

“Um…. I don’t really know how you’ll…. I’m… um….” Nico could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. His hands were shaking and he imagined Will holding his hand, keeping him steady, encouraging him to take his time.

Nico shut his eyes and cleared his throat. “I’m sort of seeing someone. But it’s not what you probably think.” He wondered if he was talking loud enough to be heard over the pounding of his heart. “I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I don’t know how, and it’s not something I wanted to say on the phone.”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. How was he supposed to spit it out? ‘I’m gay.’ ‘I like boys.’ ‘I’m into guys.’ ‘I play for the other team.’ None of those seemed eloquent enough.

“What’s their name?” his father asked softly. Nico furrowed his eyebrows at the pronoun he used. He glanced up at his father and saw nervous encouragement in his eyes and the small smile on his face.

_Parents always know._

Nico took a breath and said, “Will. Will Solace.”

His father smiled and gave a small nod. “That’s good to hear. That was a very cute picture on your desk.” Nico’s face flushed. “He sounds like a very nice boy.”

“He is,” Nico agreed.

“His parents know?” Nico nodded slowly. “So… can I meet him?”

Nico let out a breath of surprise. “Uh- um, oh, um, yeah. Yeah. Let me just… ask when he’s free.”

Nico pulled out his phone and sent a text. _When are you free? My dad wants to meet my boyfriend._

The response came almost immediately.

_Holy Fuck._

Nico smiled at the phone screen. A few moments later, he got another text. _Um… I mean my parents want to have a barbecue tonight._

“The Solace’s are having a barbecue tonight,” Nico said. “Do you… want to go then?”

“Sure. If I have any room after this steak.” Nico smiled and began to eat.

Suddenly it didn’t feel so awkward and tense with his father. He was able to point out the many places downtown for his father to see, he introduced him to his friends on campus before they left for Thanksgiving break, he showed him the campus and pointed out the places he like to study or eat at.

And later that night, they drove over to Will’s house. There were a few neighbors in the yard, a table set up with plates and finger foods, lawn chairs, and kids running around. Lester was at the grill and when he saw Nico and his father he smiled. “Hey! Long time no see, my friend!”

“Hello, Lester,” his father answered with a smile.

“Naomi, come here, baby.” Naomi walked over and smiled when she saw Nico. She kissed his cheeks and then greeted his father.

“Will’s inside. I asked him to bring some more ice for the cooler. Oh would either of y’all want somethin’ to drink?”

“I’m okay,” Nico said. His father shook his head.

“Momma, I used all the ice we’ve got, so…. Oh. Hello, sir.” Will walked forward nervously.

“Dad, this is my boyfriend. Boyfriend, this is my dad.”

“I’m Will. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out a hand and Nico saw him gulp. He’d never seen Will nervous. Not even when he was competing.

“Hello, Will. It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Will chuckled nervously. Nico took his hand, the way Will would when Nico was too nervous to focus. The contact grounded him. And now he was helping Will.

“So, you must be some miracle because my son rarely bothers to interact with anyone.”

“Oh my God, Dad,” Nico groaned. Will chuckled.

“Nico, why don’t you give us a moment?” his father said with the trace of a smile.

Nico frowned and Will’s hand tightened around his. “Um… alright.” He glanced at Will who looked about as terrified as he had when Nico offered a ride on his motorcycle.

As Nico walked away, Will walked with his father to the edge of the yard. As Nico busied himself with helping Lester and Naomi, Will was trying not to feel so nervous.

“Thank you,” he said.

Will blinked I surprise. “Sir?”

“Nico,” he answered, as though that explained it all. “Nico was always very reserved. I worried for him. I love my son. And he’s been in so much pain, he’s hurt for so long. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. And when he started talking about you, I realized he was happy. He sounded better, he wasn’t alone, and… I felt better about having him so far away. He deserves to be happy. Which is why I don’t care what gender he likes. All I ask you is to be patient with him. He’s never been good at expressing his feelings. But he cares about you.”

“I care about him too, sir. A lot. I’m glad I met him. I’m a happy person, usually, but the happiness I feel with him…it’s different. It’s better.” Will was rewarded with a smile, which must have been as rare on this man’s face as they used to be on Nico’s.

“Thank you.” 


End file.
